Forgotten Life
by tailslover666
Summary: COMPLETE! Something terrible happens to Tails-How will Sonic and the others deal with him not even recognising them!


Forgotten Life.

_I don't own anything-so there!_

The soul had left the body a long time ago. The hope had died along with it. All that was left was the empty shell; the hollow body that even sanity had now deserted.

So he sat in the darkness, the all-consuming darkness that sucked the life out of him every second he sat there. No longer did rational thoughts control his tortured mind-the thick blackness had taken those from him too. All he was able to do was sit there, lost in the angry darkness of his mind, head hanging down towards the floor as the constant agony coursed through every vein in his body...

Tails had been in Robotnik's fortress for three weeks. For each of those days, the arch nemesis of Sonic the hedgehog had produced a fresh instrument of pain. Today's dealing had been the worst so far. The hideous, smirking face of the maniac had leered at him as Tails stared back at him un-seeingly. Robotnik then produced his weapon of choice and waved it under Tails' nose. Tails studied it without expression; he was beyond fear or panic and simply stared fascinated at the tool. It was a knife... That was it... For a moment, Tails wondered whether Robotnik had finally run out of ideas for outrageous new designs to scare him-or was it just that none of them seemed to have the desired effect so he had given up trying to frighten him?

Tails pondered this for a moment then let the darkness absorb his brain once more. He didn't care. The evil doctor removed him from the leather straps holding Tails to the chair and dragged his limp body onto a large operating table. Tails didn't fight back or try to get away-what was the point? He wouldn't be able to get away any way; he was too weak from the constant beatings, torture and lack of food. He was given Robotnik's scraps once a week-just enough to keep him alive-but apart from that, he had eaten nothing in the whole time he had been in the fortress.

Straps were fastened, this time metal ones, and a spotlight was turned on above him. As Robotnik drew the blade closer to him, he closed his eyes gently and floated off into the darkness of his mind once again. He felt the white-hot pain shock through his body as the blade pierced into his skin slowly but although his mind was screaming in agony, the face still showed no emotion and the body remained still. He made no sound-he hadn't spoken since he had been here and this infuriated Robotnik. His whole plan was to capture the fox and make him tell the location of Knothole. As Tails was only nine years old, he thought that it would be easy, but he had been wrong. As Robotnik removed the knife then began a new incision across Tails' chest, Tails felt his mind slowly drift out of his body and float away. He was carried along with it, drifting above crimson fields and swirling through the skies like a leaf. His eyes opened and he looked down on himself from his floating body like a spectator-he didn't even feel the pain anymore. He gazed at his own body from way above it and was shocked. Blood poured out of his body and stained his torso. It ran from his chest and trickled from his mouth. Bruises littered his entire body and huge patches of fur had been burnt away and weeping, infected flesh took its place.

Tails watched with intrigue as Robotnik tore the knife down the cheek of the small body and a surge of pain brought him spiralling back down into himself. He was now back on the inside, trapped in his own mutilated body. He looked up at the monstrous face of his tormentor and their eyes met. They peered into each other's hearts deeply-Tails' innocent, pure heart and Robotnik's cold, lifeless one.

The door to the room opened silently and as three figures entered the room, neither Tails or Robotnik noticed.

Sonic, Sally and Bunnie stared in horror at the scene that lay before them. Robotnik was hunched over Tails, the knife still in the side of his face as they just stared at each other. The only noise to pierce the silence was the faint dripping of Tails' blood as it ran from his body and trickled onto the floor.

It was obvious that the two were trying to stare each other down. Suddenly, Robotnik let out a yell of anger and lifted the knife above his head before plunging it into Tails' stomach. At this, Tails let out a scream of pure pain and threw his head back as Robotnik withdrew the blade. Sally screamed too, alerting Robotnik to the Freedom Fighters presence. Before Sonic could make his move, Robotnik quickly withdrew into an escape hatch behind him, leaving Tails and the others alone.

Tails re-opened his eyes to see the blurry figure of a blue hedgehog standing above him. The face was filled with worry and sorrow. Two other blurry figures cautiously joined the blue one then hurriedly began untying him from the shackles. All the while, Tails stared up at the blue one without a blink. The hedgehog returned his gaze.

"Tails?" The hedgehog asked quietly. Tails still did not place an expression and Sonic wondered whether he had heard him.

"Hey lil' bro-it's me...Sonic?" The blue figure half asked, half pleaded. To Tails, it just seemed like a sequence of noises. It could have been Japanese and he still wouldn't be able to tell the difference. He pondered the sounds for a few moments, wondering whether he should make a noise back to the figure or not. You see, during the gauntlet of abuse Eggman had dished out to him over the previous weeks, he had not heard a single word spoken to him. His torture was always given in silence and he saw no-body else during his stay that he could have talked to. Eventually, due to the mind-numbing quiet, the constant white-hot pain coursing through him and the dangerous lack of food, Tails had slowly begun to regress back to his animal instincts in order to stay alive. Firstly, he became extremely paranoid and crafty, as most fox type creatures tend to be. Because of this, he totally refused to say a word to anybody in case it provided Eggman with any information regarding the Freedom Fighters or Knothole.

Next, Tails began to make noises to himself as he sat in the darkness of the interrogation room. Short growls and whines-much like those a dog would make-would pierce the silence which became louder as the days passed. However, whenever Robotnik would enter the room, Tails would instantly go silent, anger and fear rolled into one filled his mind in those silent times which only speeded up his route to insanity.

Finally, the rational part of his mind seemed to snap and Tails became totally animalistic. He started hallucinating about tearing Eggman to shreds with his bare teeth and other terrible methods of killing him-fuelling his rage even further. Therefore, when Sonic had spoken to him, the words made no sense at all to him and simply sounded like a series of high and low pitched sounds.

After considering his options, which he realised were few in his damaged state, Tails decided that it would be best to try to befriend these strange figures until he was able to decide what their purpose with him was.

"What is he doing?!" Bunnie asked totally puzzled as the three Freedom Fighters stared down at Tails. He was making soft, yipping sounds as he gazed up at them with a cautious look in his eyes.

"I...I'm not sure..." Sally replied, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"What ever it is he's doing, he doesn't seem to have a clue what we are on about so maybe it would be a good idea just to get him to Bookshire before he bleeds to death!" Sonic said sarcastically but also with a panicked tone in his voice that only Sally picked up on.

"You're right Sugah-hog-lets get outta here!" Bunnie said and Sonic reached down to lift Tails.

Sudden terror struck Tails like lightning. What were they doing? Was that blue thing that was coming towards him going to hurt him? These questions and many more flooded his brain as he saw Sonic bend towards him to pick him up. In those precious few seconds, Tails' animal instincts came into play once more and all possible reactions to his situation zoomed past his eyes. Quickly, he decided that it was better to play the passive card so they thought that he would prove no threat to them. At this moment in time, it would not be a good idea to be aggressive seeing as he was injured-not to mention that he was outnumbered three to one.

Sonic quickly pulled his out-stretched arm away from Tails with a jump as the Kit suddenly curled up into a ball, shaking in fear.

"Woah! What has Buttnik done to him?!-Why doesn't he recognise me?!" Sonic asked in amazement as he looked to Sally.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to kill him as soon as I find him for what he's done!" Sally replied tearfully. Bunnie walked round to the side of the table and crouched down so she was directly in Tails' line of vision. She gave him a reassuring look as if to tell him it was safe then gently reached up and stroked the fur on his head-covering her hand in his blood in the process.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and saw her soft face, understanding from the expression that she meant him no harm. He let her stroke his fore head and eventually stopped shaking. Sally and Sonic watched all this.

"It seems you have a way with children Bunnie." Sally said with a distant smile. Bunnie gave her a glance of acknowledgement and continued stroking Tails' head. For a moment, Sally thought that Bunnie would make a very good mother when she was older but then realised, due to her robotisation, she would never be able have kids of her own. She pushed the thought back out of her head and resumed watching Bunnie as she slowly placed her hand in Tails' and led him into a sitting position on the table. As soon as he was upright, Tails quickly pushed Bunnie out of the way before coughing up blood all over the floor where there was already a large quantity of it for such a small body.

"Oh God Sal...this looks worse than I thought-we really need to get him to Bookshire!" Sonic said, snapping out of the stupor he was in when he saw what Tails had done. Bunnie was rubbing Tails' back and whispering comforting words in his ear, even though she thought he didn't understand her, as he wretched some more then fell silent, gasping for breath.

"Bunnie, do you think you could get Tails? He seems to trust you!" Sally asked. Sonic gave her an angry look. He and Tails were best friends-they was practically brothers! Why was Tails so afraid of him?!

"Sure Sal, I'll try." Bunnie replied and turned back to Tails who was following her with his eyes wherever she went. She took his hand again and gently tugged to let him know what she wanted him to do. Tails looked at the crimson floor then back up at Bunnie with a worried look. She smiled at him to let him know it was safe then tugged his arm again. Tails slowly and cautiously slid off the table into the pool on the floor. The sudden jolt of his feet hitting the floor caused a shock of pain to rip through Tails' chest and he instantly crumpled to a heap on the floor with a yelp. Sonic clamped his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming, even for the strongest of people-like Sonic-the pitiful sight of his 'younger brother' whimpering on the floor in a pool of his own blood was too much for him to bear. Sally rushed to Bunnie's aid in helping lift Tails and for the first time, got close enough to see properly the condition he was in.

"Oh Mobius..." She started but could find no words to finish her sentence.

"Ah know Sal...I...Ah didn't wanna alarm ya..." Bunnie exclaimed quietly.

Sally studied Tails' body for the severity of his injuries although she could hardly bring herself to look at him in his state.

"His wounds are deeper than I thought. We need to get him back NOW!" Sally finally said and they set off towards the exit. All the way, Tails did not take his eyes off Bunnie's face, who was cradling him as they ran. He felt that she would look after him, she would keep him safe until he was well again. As for the other two, well, they hadn't made any false moves yet...he would just have to keep his distance and watch them...

Once out of Robotropolis and in the forest, Bunnie kept glancing down at Tails every minute or so. He was whimpering in agony like a dog so she looked down once more. She saw him drifting in and out of consciousness and slowed down to check his pulse.

"What are you slowing down for Bunnie?! We need to get him-"Sally started but was cut off by a frantic Bunnie.

"Sal! His pulse is goin' nuts! He's losin' way too much blood Sal...We're not gonna get him there on time at this rate!" She panted from all the running.

"Well, we can't give up now!" Sally almost screamed in fear.

"He's driftin' in an' outta consciousness..." Bunnie continued. At this, a brain wave hit Sonic.

"Give him to me! If he's out of it, he's not gonna be afraid of me is he? Then I can just juice it over to Bookshire's in time to help him!" Sonic said loudly. Sally hoped that was true. "It's the only chance he's got." Sonic finished in a quieter tone.

"Here." Bunnie passed the now limp Tails over to Sonic who took him in his strong arms with great care not to hurt him any further. Sonic gazed down at the unconscious Tails for a moment with total, unwavering love in his eyes. Both Sally and Bunnie saw this and looked to each other. As Sonic blasted off at top speed with Tails, both girls fell into each other, sobbing.

Tails woke up to find himself in the soft sheets of a bed. After looking around and making sure that he wasn't still in Eggman's fortress, he laid back into his pillow staring up at the white ceiling above him. He allowed his thoughts to drift back to what he presumed was the previous day...

Pain, he thought, lots of pain...then...three figures...where are they now?...then, he was being carried in furry arms...arms he felt safe and comfortable in...what next?...

Tails could not recall what happened to him after Bunnie carried him from Robotropolis no matter how hard he racked his brain. Eventually, he decided to give up on this thought and focused on what he was going to do from here. One thing was definite in his mind; he needed to find out what the hell was going on. He could not bear the silence any longer and craved for someone to talk to that he actually understood-the creatures that had brought him here seemed friendly enough so far but heaven knows what they were saying to each other in that strange language they used around him.

The door opened with a creak, jolting Tails out of his thoughts. It was that hedgehog again. Tails watched him from his bed, unsure of his next move. The hedgehog slowly approached the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He raised his eyes to look at Tails and they stared at each other for a few moments. Tails pinned his ears flat against his head in a worried pose and drew his tails up around his torso in a protective fashion. Sonic picked up on this and a sadness filled his heart. Tails still did not have any idea who he was and it hurt him so much.

"Tails?..." Sonic started in almost a whisper. At this, Tails pricked his ears up then flattened them again. Sonic then moved a hand over to Tails and although Tails had a look of terror on his face, he let Sonic put his hand over his own. Tails looked down at the hand then back up at Sonic. They stayed like this for a while; Sonic did not want to scare Tails any more than he already was. Bunnie slipped quietly through the door and Tails noticed instantly. He made a sort of sharp bark noise to her and made Sonic jump.

"It's o.k. Tails." Bunnie said and smiled at him. As soon as she reached his bed, he tried to go to her but the vast quantity of tubes and wires connected to his small body would not reach that far. Bunnie noticed this and instead, moved closer to him.

Sonic had a look as if someone had just ripped his heart out with a screwdriver. He got up and left the room as he burst into tears. This left Tails and her alone. For a while, they communicated through noises and expression alone. Tails whined at her in a frustrated fashion when his arm got tangled in the wire of the heart monitor he was connected to. Bunnie understood and untangled him carefully. Soon, they could almost have a proper conversation without the use of words at all.

"Bunnie." She said, pointing at herself. "Bunnie." She repeated a few times. Then she pointed at him. "Tails." She said. Tails gave her a confused stare, head cocked to one side. The words seemed familiar to him but he didn't have a clue why. Everything still just seemed like noises to him. Bunnie sighed; this would be harder than she thought. She kept trying for a while but eventually; Tails got bored and continuously whined at her as if he were trying to tell her something.

"What? What is it?" She said but he didn't understand. Tails started chewing the pillow and the penny dropped. "You're hungry!" She laughed triumphantly. She signalled him to wait as she got up from the bed and went back out of the room in search for someone who could get some food.

Eventually, she came across Sonic sitting in one of the corridors. His head was in his hands and she could still hear him crying softly.

"I'm going to get him some food-he's hungry." She said as she bent down and stroked his back.

"How do you know?" Sonic mumbled through the tears.

"Well, if chewing his pillow is any sort of sign, I would say he's hungry!" She giggled slightly. "Come with me; I have something to show you." She continued.

He slowly rose to his feet and trailed after her. On the way back to Tails' room with the food, they came across Sally who was talking to Bookshire.

"So why is he like this?" She asked him. The doctor frowned for a moment.

"It could be to the mental anguish and turmoil he's been through over the past three weeks but then again..." He trailed off.

"Then again what?" Sally urged.

"Well it looks to me exactly like something Robotnik would do." He finished.

"What? You mean that Robotnik has experimented on him to make him like this?" Sally replied.

"It looks probable." Was all Bookshire replied solemnly. The three Freedom Fighters listened then Bunnie spoke.

"On a lighter note, I have somethin' I wanna show you guys!" She told Sally.

"What?" She asked back.

"That'd spoil th' surprise now wouldn't it?!" She grinned. Sally, Sonic and Bookshire followed her back as she led the way back to Tails' room.

On arrival, they all entered and Tails was surprised by all the figures entering his room. He looked to Bunnie nervously and she reassured him by giving a small sort of humming noise. Tails heard this and fell silent immediately. Everyone looked at Bunnie strangely.

"What was that?!" Sally asked loudly.

"Well ya see shuga, I've been experimenting with Tails to see if these noises he makes are any sort of sense; I pretended to be upset and that was the noise he made. I figured it was some sort of reassuring sound-it's like saying that everything is ok." She explained.

"Interesting..." Bookshire commented.

"That's not all either!" Bunnie continued excitedly. "Watch this..." She said as she once again approached Tails bed, closely followed by the others. At first, Tails felt scared but they were with Bunnie so she wouldn't let them hurt him. She sat down where she was before and placed the food just out of his reach. She then proceeded to point at herself and waited. Tails looked thoughtful for a moment.

"B..Bunay...." He stuttered out. It was a little wrong, but they all knew what he tried to say. Everyone stared awestruck as Bunnie then pointed at Tails.

"T...Tals.." He forced out. Bunnie smiled positively.

Sonic and Sally looked at each other and could hardly contain their happiness; this was evidence that Tails wasn't completely off his nut!

"Now...I haven't taught him this bit but I just wanna see what he does..." Bunnie said as she looked up at the three above standing above her then pointed at Sally. Tails looked deep in thought for a long time. He then looked back at Bunnie and whimpered.

"I'll take that as an 'I don't know' Shall I?" Bunnie laughed then pointed at Sally again. "Sally." She informed him.

"Ally." He barked merrily. Sally couldn't help but smile at his efforts. Next, Bunnie pointed to Bookshire. As Tails tried to think, a graphic mental image of the evil doctor who had imprisoned him just a few weeks ago filled his head. To everyone's surprise, Tails began to growl at the doctor and his fur stuck up on end like a cat. Bunnie placed a hand on his arm.

"Tails stop it honey." She chastised. Tails stopped. Everyone was amazed at how he seemed to understand her. Finally, Bunnie pointed at Sonic. Sonic's eyes pleaded for Tails to remember him. Tails thought long and hard. He knew that he _should_ know... suddenly, memories flooded into his thoughts and a word came to him...

"S...S..." Tails tried to force himself to remember. The others looked on hopefully. "SONIC!" Tails shouted triumphantly and dived into Sonic's arms.

"HE REMEMBERS YOU!!!" Sally was shouting ecstatically. Sonic hugged Tails with all his might as he cried into his fur.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" Tails shouted over and over as he clung to the hedgehog.

"Well, this is an amazing!" Bookshire said baffled at the speed of Tails' improvements.

Three days later and Tails had been allowed home. Bookshire agreed that he had made sufficient progress to be let into the care of the Freedom Fighters and everyone was overjoyed. Everyone except Tails, that is. He had gotten used to living in the hospital and now that he had been moved to unfamiliar surroundings, was even more confused.

During the three days, Tails had not recovered any more of his memory and was still acting like a wild animal. Someone had to stay with him twenty four hours a day in case he escaped from his hut or did something else like that.

On arrival at his hut, Tails investigated every inch of it, sniffing and wandering around as though it was all new to him-it was in a way.

"I guess he doesn't remember here either." Sonic said to Sally grimly.

"He's got to remember something!" Sally replied. But Tails didn't. Nothing seemed to hold any form of memory to him and it was like he had never seen it before.

Tails even looked different. He walked on crutches due to the seven broken bones in his left leg. He seemed to have stitches covering his body everywhere you looked to hold together the deep stab wounds that he had had to suffer.

His eyes had developed a strange look to them and his pupils were always either totally contracted or totally dilated; it depended on his mood. All in all, he looked almost scary but that didn't stop Sonic from loving him.

"Sonic!" Tails barked happily on the fifth day when Sonic arrived at his hut. Sonic went over and hugged Tails who was jumping up and down excitedly. This was a big day for both Sonic and Tails although Tails didn't know it yet. Sonic had managed to get Sally to let him take Tails for a walk to see if they could find anything he remembered. After much debating and arguing, Sally relented and Sonic ran over to get Tails straight away; he couldn't wait to see what would happen.

"Tails-do you want to go for a run little bro?" Sonic asked Tails, hoping he would understand.

"Sonic!" Tails simply shouted. Sonic was a little disappointed that he still didn't understand but cheered up when Tails twisted his tails together by accident and rose off the floor a little way. Immediately, Tails dropped back down and stared at his tails in a confused manner. Over the weeks, his ability to fly had been long forgotten and he had now surprised himself. Sonic picked up on this and hoped that Tails would remember.

Tails tried it again to see if it really happened or not and sure enough, he rose off the floor for a second time. He looked shocked at first but noticed Sonic smiling at him and calmed down straight away. Sally and Bunnie walked into his hut at this point and saw him just as he reached the ceiling of the hut.

"I think he remembers guys!" Sonic informed them and they clapped enthusiastically.

"We have decided to come on you're walk with you-just in case." Sally explained.

"Aw Sal..." Sonic protested but knew that she wasn't going to back down. Tails by now was getting tired as he hadn't flown for such a long time and began to descend back to the ground where Sonic grabbed him before he reached the floor.

"Come on you-we've got some memories to find!" Sonic told him. Tails stared at him blankly, making Sonic sigh frustratedly. They left the hut and their first stop was the mess hall. Sonic and Bunnie held both of Tails' hands to support his weight so he didn't have to use his crutches. Several villagers were already in there eating lunch when they arrived.

"So you found him then!" A male ferret called and reached down to hug Tails, but to his astonishment, Tails stepped back in terror and grabbed onto Sonic's waist. "What gives Tails?" The ferret asked Tails who gave him a small warning growl.

"He's...he's different Mike." Sally tried to explain to the ferret. "He doesn't remember anything coz of what Buttnik's done to him-he doesn't even understand a word we say!" Sally finished and Mike looked like he'd been hit with a shovel.

"I'd kill that fat idiot if I could-look at what he's done to Tails!" Mike shouted, pointing at a particularly large line of stitches across Tails' cheek. Tails decided that he didn't like this animal who was making loud noises and when Mike pointed at him, he quickly leapt forwards and bit his finger, hard.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF ME!!!" Mike screamed as Sonic and the others tried to wrestle Tails' teeth from Mike's finger. As soon as Tails released his grip, Mike grabbed his finger in pain. Sonic looked at Tails-who was now shaking in pure terror once more- and then moved forwards to where the ferret was hopping up and down.

"LOOK WHAT IT'S DONE TO ME!!!! IT WAS GOING TO TAKE MY FINGER OFF!!!" Mike yelled. A huge, burning rage built up inside Sonic as he got closer and put a hand on Mike's shoulder, making the ferret turn to face Sonic.

"Tails is NOT an IT!!!" Sonic said in a deadly tone.

"That's not Tails!-That's a monster!" Mike replied. This pushed Sonic over the edge as all the other Freedom Fighters knew it would. He punched Mike square in the face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"THAT 'MONSTER' IS MY BROTHER!!!!!" Sonic screamed and kicked Mike in the side before swiftly turning on his heels and leaving the mess hall, picking up Tails and carrying him off. Sally and Bunnie stood, staring at Mike who was rolling around on the floor, for a few moments then left after Sonic and Tails.

"You went a bit too far there Sonic." Sally said when they caught up with him and Tails who was now holding Sonic's hand nervously.

"I only did what anyone would do in that position; I'm not going to let that idiot treat Tails that way!" Sonic replied angrily.

"But Tails didn't understand what Mike said." Sally argued.

"That doesn't matter! I'm meant to just stand there and listen while he rips into my Tails am I? Jeez Sal, don't you think that he's been through enough already?!" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"I guess you're right." Sally relented. She would have done exactly the same if Sonic hadn't done it first but she didn't like to admit it.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the ring pool and sat at the bank. Bunnie paid close attention not to let Tails go too close to the water while Sonic calmed down a bit. She followed him around as he happily investigated the area. He quickly scaled a tree and his head poked out from between the leaves, making Bunnie laugh. It seemed that he didn't need his crutches afterall-the metal pins in his leg held everything together just fine. Tails stepped out onto a long branch and broke away from the main body of the tree. The branch he was on was longer than any of the others and soon, Tails was stood on it right above Bunnie's head. She stepped back further so she didn't have to bend her neck upwards as much to see him. At this moment, Sally, who had been talking to Sonic, looked over to see what Bunnie was laughing at.

"BUNNIE! GET TAILS DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE HE FALLS!" She shouted anxiously, startling Tails in the process. He lost his footing and quickly slipped off the branch, hurtling towards the ground below.

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed and raced to catch him before he hit the hard ground. He was, however, too late and Tails' body struck the earth with a loud crack as his head bounced off a nearby rock...

Tails awoke once more in the safety of a soft bed. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital. His vision was a little blurry but he could still see a long tube filled with crimson liquid running from his arm to a machine a short distance away. He was scared. What was happening? Was he going to die?! Where was everyone? Tails let out a loud scream of terror at what was going on and, to his surprise; the door to his room immediately burst open.

"What's wrong?! Why's he screaming?!" Sonic yelled to anyone who would listen. Sally and Bunnie were there too and Tails was so happy to see them. For a minute there, he thought that everyone had left him.

"Oh Sonic I'm so glad to see you!" Tails cried and grabbed the blue hedgehog.

"Oh Ancient Walkers! -He's speaking! He's alright!" Sally cried and she too hugged him. Before long, everyone was in floods of tears, worrying Tails slightly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked nervously. Sonic looked into his eyes.

"We're just so happy to have you back lil' guy." He whispered to Tails. Tails then remembered something scary.

I had this weird dream where Robotnik hurt me then I couldn't speak then you hit Mike and-"Tails was cut off.

"Shhh...It doesn't matter now. It was just a bad dream. I would never let Robotnik touch a hair on you're head o.k.?" Sonic reassured him. He was glad that Tails thought he had been dreaming. It meant that by the time he was back home, all the stitches should have been taken out and Tails would forget all about it.

Or so he hoped...........

_Please leave a review-especially if u want me to read YOUR Tails related stories!_


End file.
